sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Crepuscule Subcinctus
About Crepuscule Subcinctus Crepuscule Subcinctus (often abreviated simply as "Crypt") is a large ancient floating city suspended above ground-level with the support of mechanically engineered anti-gravity turbines which in term guides it across the sky causing it to rotate around Uteria Syve. The city differs in shape and size dependant on the day, like the moon, it shifts from a partial form to a half form on a nightly basis until it changes to a full circular form-then it undergoes the entire process all over again. The equipment used to construct the city eons ago was unarguably far more advanced than the technology that should have been available back in its time, and even in the current time period of technology skilled mechanics are still unable to decipher the secrets to the city's self-engineering transformation procedure. The buildings, streets, trees, grass etc. all consist of ancient artificial equipment, though the flowers, grass, and leaves may indeed have a very natural texture it is purely technology-based. The streets and structures are also supported by moving platforms, every time the city shape-shifts on its nightly routine buildings move to different locations and the streets change paths, this even enables new buildings to ascend from underground provided the city is enlarging in size and reaching its full circular form. When it decreases in size the extra buildings descend back underground only to rise up in the next growing phase. If the city buildings or other such additions become damaged or tampered with in any way shape or form the ancient technology its forged out of is capable of "Atomic Reconstruction" meaning it can rejuvinate and quickly reassemble the particles of broken parts to fix them back to the point of their full potential. How this is even possible has yet to be concluded and currently just remains another mystery of the city. Glacialem Stella Tower This tower is the largest known structure in the entire city and only ascends from underground when Crepuscule Subcinctus shifts to its full orbicular form. The tower is located at the bottom of the city and at this point almost the entire place is impossible to navigate around due to the fact that there is no gravitational force to hold one down such as an atmosphere, this is one of the main reasons nobody has chosen to take refuge there, because of the constant transformations and its potential sustaining dangers. Though there are some who have chosen to explore the city (mostly the tower) with hover-suits or other flying machanisms, however all who chose to explore the city have mysteriously gone missing. Shadowseer Knights An inconspicuous team of lethal ninja-like warriors that have guarded Crepuscule Subcinctus for thousands of years. They possess essential knowledge of the city's mechanical secrets thus making all of them incredibly well-gifted in the knowledge of ancient technology and their fighting styles are practically flawless as they have trained and fought for centuries. They are somehow able to maneuver about in the city no matter what shape or form it takes simply through a series of acrobatic means that remains a physical mystery to the significantly few that know about them. Because so many wish to unravel the mysteries of the city the guardians are sworn to protect its secrets, giving off the impression to others that they are hiding something invaluable. Shadow Realm Gateway Deep within the interior of Glacialem Stella Tower (shown above) lies a portal that contains passage out of an alternate dimension known generally as the Shadow Realm. It is the only noted gateway capable of unleashing anything that inhabits the Shadow Realm, though a series of mystical words and rituals must be performed before the portal can act as a doorway for anything inside. It only serves the purpose of an outdoor, if somebody were to walk through the gateway outside of the Shadow Realm it would simply be like walking into a small gust of wind. The Shadowseer Knights are initially sworn to guard this very portal to ensure nobody allows the population within the realm access to their world. However, there is one in particular inside the Realm that the Shadowseer Knights must assure remains imprisoned no matter the cost. Society Conjunctions Shadow Realm Uteria Syve Category:Locations Category:Cities